It is generally understood that vehicles may be equipped with a hitch receiver for towing trailers or attaching other accessories. Commonly, rust and other debris may accumulate within the hitch receiver, making it difficult to insert a hitch mount into the hitch receiver. Once inserted, the hitch mount is typically attached to the hitch receiver with a hitch pin that extends through both the hitch mount and the hitch receiver. A cotter pin may be used to secure the hitch pin within the hitch receiver by passing though one end of the hitch pin. The removal of the cotter pin from the hitch pin is frequently done by inserting an operator's finger into a loop of the cotter pin and forcibly pulling the cotter pin out of engagement with the hitch pin. However, rigid cotter pins and rusted hitch pins can be difficult for an operator to remove. Accordingly, for these reasons, among others, it is desirable to have a tool that may be easily stored within a vehicle that is configured to clean and remove multiple components of a hitch assembly without requiring various pieces or separate tools.